Alias
| rules = | alignment = Neutral good }} Alias was a created construct that had been given true life. She was not a natural human being, but instead the construct of an alliance between several powerful groups. She became a sell-sword who fought for good causes. History Alias's origins were with Finder Wyvernspur, a bard and hero, who feared the loss of his great artistic works at the end of his life. In order to prevent that, he attempted to create a clone of himself, but he failed in that endeavor, killing one of his assistants and injuring another, leading the Harpers to erase his very name from existence and banish him to the Citadel of White Exile. However, this erasure was not total, and a powerful sorceress, Cassana of Westgate, learned of Finder's actions, and sought him out, in order to remake his creation. Allied together, Finder; Cassana; her former lover, the lich Zrie Prakis; the Cult of Moander; and the Fire Knives, a band of assassins, attempted to create their own clone, Alias, intended to be a magical servant, spy and assassin. Cassana created Alias' body, made in her own image, while Zrie Prakis made it immortal. The Fire Knives provided most of the manpower and "acquisitions" required for the spells cast by Zrie and Cassana, while the cult of Moander provided the energy needed to bring Alias to life. However, the construct lacked a spirit and soul to bring her fully to life. Thus, Cassana contacted a powerful demonic beholder, Phalse, through what she assumed was its agent. Phalse was charged with bringing a pure soul, an innocent who would be sacrificed to bring Alias to life. This pure soul turned out to be Dragonbait, the saurial paladin. However, Alias awoke before the sacrifice was carried out. Finder, fearing for his creation's purity, helped free her and Dragonbait. Dragonbait fled to Suzail with Alias in tow and left her at the Hidden Lady inn. When she awoke, she had no memory of what had transpired. Later, Alias found herself changing the songs she would sing in inns and taverns, turning them into songs about destroying the land and otherwise desecrating it. Eventually, it was discovered that Alias had become a "soul singer," a type of saurial oracle who could make known the status of saurials in distant areas. The soul songs Alias had been singing were warnings of the return of the god Moander. After reuniting with her friends and learning the truth of Finder's history regarding her creation, Alias was instrumental in helping Finder make the final steps toward destroying Moander. Afterwards, having apparently aided the displaced saurials to create a new home in the Lost Vale, Alias began taking missions from the Harpers. Clones However, several additional versions of Alias had been made by Phalse. These clones disappeared upon Phalse's defeat, teleported to parts unknown, but some of them were later identified. Appearance Alias was a beautiful young woman. She was tall at 5 ft 10″ (1.7 m), with reddish-blonde hair and striking green eyes. Her most unique feature were the elaborate magical tattoos that covered her right forearm from wrist to elbow. Previously, these were a set of twisting blue runes that represented her creators, namely: * An insect squiggle for Cassana * Interlocked rings for Zrie Praxis * The jawed palm of Moander * The flaming dagger of the Fire Knives * Blue upon blue circles of Phalse * A blank spot, later replaced by a blue rose, for Finder Wyvernspur. With their defeat, they became a simple swirling of thorns and waves, ending with a rose at the wrist. She typically wore simple leathers. Possessions She was known to have magic chain mail and a magical sword. Companions * Olive Ruskettle, a halfling bard * Akabar Bel Akash, a Turmish wizard * Dragonbait, a saurial paladin Abilities Alias had the magical ability to speak to the saurial paladin Dragonbait. She had a permanent misdirection spell effect on herself and it extended to any in her company. Appendix References * * * * * Category:Fighters Category:Constructs Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of the Lost Vale Category:Inhabitants of Westgate Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants